


History

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magical Artifacts, References to Mind Wiping, Time Loop, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have a VCR or not?” Chris demands.</p><p>“Nope,” says Peter, popping the 'p', and then turns into the kitchen and starts putting his vegetables away.</p><p>Chris sighs and heads out the door. “I”m going to get mine, I'll be back, there's something I need to show you.”</p><p>“Might as well get your Victrola as well.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Petopher and a time looping-causing VHS tape

"Hey, Chris, what’s this?"

Isaac is cleaning out the garage for him, the wolf is antsy this close to the full moon, always is, and Chris has quickly learned that he needed to be kept busy.

The hunter pokes his head around the corner and furrows a brow at the black square that the olden curled teenager is waving around.

"A videotape, obviously." Chris glowers at the blank look on the boy’s face. "VHS?"

With an eyeroll, Chris plucks it from Isaac’s hand and takes it into the house, the teenager trailing him curiously. He goes into the basement, and yeah okay so the VCR is a bit dusty and it take Chris a while to get it all to hook up together, but this stuff all works, dammit, there’s no reason to get rid of it.

And then the tape starts rolling, and it’s fuzzy at first, and then it suddenly clears, and both jaws drops at what’s on the screen, and then Chris slowly smirks.

"Who-" Isaac clears his throat. "Who is that?"

“Peter…” Chris breathes reverently, recognizing the motel bed and that gun, the first that he’d bought with his own money, and knows exactly when this happened. And it’s no wonder that he’s never seen it, because only hours later had his father and Peter’s Alpha bursting in on them. But in this moment, while the younger Chris was out getting them supplies, in this moment, that’s he watching on screen and remembering, the two had the whole world at their feet.

He quickly hits eject, before Isaac sees something that scars him for life, and grabs it and the two other tapes that had been in the box with it. He needs to show this to Peter, maybe he can remind him of the person he used to be, before the fire, before Talia became the Alpha, before his father had shot the wolf point blank in the face for touching his son.

Chris tucks them under his arm and heads to his truck, drives right over to Peter's place and knocks on the door. There's no answer, not that he expected there to be, and so he tugs his lockpick kit out and after a little recreational breaking and entering, he's standing in Peter's living room looking at his up to date bluray system.

“VCRs weren't that long ago,” he mutters to himself, looking around for a storage closet where such a thing might be kept.

“What's a decade to an old man?” he hears from the doorway as Peter wanders in with groceries, seemingly unperturbed at finding Chris in his home.

Chris snorts as the wolf sets his things on the counter and leans against it, crossing his arms.

“I'm not that much older than you, Hale.”

Peter gives Chris the once over, derisively, and then rolls his eyes.

“Do you have a VCR or not?” Chris demands.

“Nope,” says Peter, popping the 'p', and then turns into the kitchen and starts putting his vegetables away.

Chris sighs and heads out the door. “I”m going to get mine, I'll be back, there's something I need to show you.”

“Might as well get your Victrola as well.”

-

“Hey, Chris, what's this?”

Chris blinks slowly up from the box in his hands, and then sets it down and follows the voice. “A videotape, obviously,” he says with a frown, something niggling at the back of his mind about this, some sort of deja vu. “VHS?”

He's still unsettled as he digs his old VCR out and dusts it off, sets everything up and puts the tape in.

As soon as it clears, both sets of eyes widen at the scene before them.

"Who-" Isaac clears his throat. "Who is that?"

“Peter…” Chris breathes, and has this weird memory of showing this tape to the werewolf. He pops it out and turns it over in his hand, studies it for a long moment, then gets up and walks out to his car, leaving a confused Isaac staring after him.

Chris gets to Peter's apartment and lifts his hand to knock, but somehow he knows that the wolf isn't home, so he leans against the door and waits.

Sure enough, Peter walks up the entryway with his arms full of shopping bags.

“I figured you'd've let yourself in,” he sneers as Chris opens the door for him.

“I need to show you something. Do you have a VCR?”

“Does it _look_ like I have a relic from the '90s?” Peter's wave is expansive and Chris looks over along the clearly brand new electronics.

“VCRs weren't that long ago,” he mutters to himself.

“What's a decade to an old man?” Peter mocks as he sets his things on the counter and leans against it, crossing his arms.

Chris sighs and heads out the door. “I”m going to get mine, I'll be back, there's something I need to show you.”

“Might as well get your 8-track player as well.”

-

By reset number twenty Chris Argent knows two things.

One, if he ever finds out who cursed him, he's going to beat them into a bloody pulp. And two, Peter Hale has an endless supply of 'old' jokes.

“A time loop. Like Groundhog Day.” Peter is clearly not buying it.

“I've tried everything I can think of.” Chris is pacing Peter's living room while the wolf takes his groceries out of the bag. “Throw that roast away, it's gone bad. You don't get sick but I do.”

Peter blinks and eyes the perfectly fine looking roast, then eyes Chris again.

“Yeah, I know the recipe, I can repeat it back to you if you'd like.”

“That won't be necessary,” Peter says archly and dumps it into the trash. “We'll order pizza.”

“Chinese. We got pizza last two times. I'm sick of it. Yes I know you don't like the place at the mall. Order from Lucky Garden, they'll deliver out here. No, you can't go, every time one of us leaves, the damn day restarts.”

Peter's jaw is open just a little, and okay now he believes, because that's fairly eerie. “You originally came over to show me something?”

“Yeah, a video of you from that last night before I left.”

Peter tilts his head curiously, parts his lips to ask.

“Yeah, she took that from you too. If your sister was alive today, I'd punch her in her damned face. She took everything from you Peter.” Chris isn't ranting, it's obvious he's still repeating their previous conversations. “She took our relationship away, she took Malia's mother away, anything that would prevent you from staying in the family breeding werewolf babies for her pack. Deaton must have tested her somehow early on, knew she'd be a coyote. We figured this out after a very long week without leaving this apartment, and there you have it. Call the Chinese place, I'm going to have a drink. Only good thing about this whole fucking thing is that I can drink the same bottle of overpriced scotch repeatedly.” Chris fishes out the bottle from the back of the cabinet in the living room without looking, and that, more than anything else, solidified his belief in Chris' story.

Peter orders the Chinese, then pours himself a glass of wine, leans against the counter and silently mulls the problem over.

“Did we ever watch the tape?”

“Yeah,” Chris says mournfully into the mouth of the bottle. “That's how we figured out that she took those memories, and then further extrapolated it was due to the precious Hale bloodline.

 _Ha! Take that Talia,_ Peter thinks.

“Ha. Take that, Talia.” Chris says in a monotone, then takes another drink.

“What else did you bring here?”

“Me. Three videotapes. VCR. Yes, we watched the others. One was movies of me and Kate training with my father's commentary. You ripped it out and snapped it in half after the third time Gerard disciplined me. The other was blank. We've destroyed all three of them and the VCR in every way we could think of.”

Peter is silent a long moment.

“Yes other people can come in and leave, just not the two of us.”

Peter narrowed his eyes at the back of Chris' head.

“Yes, I'm aware it's annoying, it's the only thing that's keeping me from shooting myself in the head.” _Again_ hangs out there unspoken in the silence.

Peter finishes his wine glass and lets his eyes trace along the hunter's legs currently crossed on his coffee table.

“Yep, we even tried a kiss.”

Peter crushes the wine glass to splinters and goes to bed, leaving Chris to deal with the food delivery.

-

Peter wakes up to a steady heartbeat in his right ear, wrapped around an unfamiliar warmth. Before he can tense, a sleep-rough voice murmurs. “Shh, stop freaking out.”

For some reason, it works, and he lays there, somehow content, until he hears a beep in the kitchen and the smell of fresh brewed coffee drifts their way.

“I set it before I crashed last night.”

“Did we fuck?” Peter blurts out before his sleep-addled brain can catch up with his tongue, and then he does tense in horror, but Chris doesn't stop him this time, having gone very still himself.

“Not last night,” Chris says at last, “and not during this little adventure of mine.”

Peter lifts his head, turns so that he can look into the hunter's pale blue eyes, can watch his face as the wolf also listens to his heartbeat. “It has the benefit of not being tried.”

“It doesn't seem plausible...”

“Hear me out–” Peter interrupts. “I made a sex tape, right? What if it was the tape that was cursed, and watching it is what set off the spell? Sex magic is really powerful stuff.”

Chris stares at Peter for a long minute. “I haven't... Not since Victoria.”

Peter shrugs a shoulder. “Since before the fire.”

“Are you–”

“Sure? Anything to get you out of my house.” Peter lips twist, but it's closer to a smile than a smirk, and then it slips away as he looks seriously down at Chris and licks his lips.

Chris follows the movement, waiting for the younger man to kiss him, but Peter's still hesitating. Chris huffs, reaches out and pulls Peter close, until the wolf's body is flush against his, but instead of bringing his lips to the other's, Chris rests his lips against Peter's ear.

“It's not as if it'll be a hardship, you've always been beautiful,” he whispers, one hand curling around the back of Peter's neck. “And your ass is absolutely sinful.” His hand slides down, slowly, across Peter's back and then down to cup the ass in question, squeezing lightly.

Peter doesn't remember their time together, but Chris does, recalls how Peter goes all quiet and submissive, such a stark contrast to his overbearing, obnoxious personality. He remembers the uncertainty in those blue eyes the first time, how he'd just petted the wolf, touched him lightly, and told him in every way he could think of how wonderful he was.

It's harder now, now that there's ash and fire and blood and death between them, but Peter is still gorgeous and clever, and it's enough for Chris to keep up the praise as he gently tugs the younger man free from his shirt and then rolls, pinning Peter beneath his taller body.

He can't resist rolling those nipples between his fingers, chuckling low at Peter's startled reaction, as he looks down as if his chest is betraying him. Those incredible eyes flutter shut as Chris' lips latch on to one and suckle gently at first, and then more strongly while his newly free hand slips between them and palms Peter's crotch through the flannel fabric of the pajama pants.

Chris is gratified to feel the hard length of Peter's cock under his hand, to know that he still has this effect on the wolf, even after all this time, and an oddly protective and tender surge of feeling overtakes him, and he's forced to lift his lips to Peter's, to kiss the werewolf with all the emotion he's kept buried for decades.

Peter's eyes flare wide open and they're glowing that unnatural blue, and Chris can feel the prick of claws digging into the fabric across his shoulders, and then Peter blinks them away.

“Christopher.” He breathes against the hunter's lips. “I _remember_.”

Chris freezes, pulling his hand away from Peter's bulge to push himself up, to slide over to his side and pull the suddenly trembling wolf into his arms.

He holds Peter as the weight of all those memories come tumbling down on top of him, as he sorts and processes, and it's well into the afternoon before Peter can force himself to let go, to pull himself back together, to quell the burning rage – or at least to tamp it down. Because there's so much more that Talia has stolen from him than the memories of his only two lovers.

“She's gone, Peter,” Chris murmurs, hand running through the beta's hair, and Peter turns to look at him, surges up into a kiss that takes Chris off-guard, flattens him on his back as Peter straddles his hips.

“I'm going to guess that your little Groundhog Day adventure is over, but you're not leaving this bed until I've come at least twice.”

He punctuates his statement by grinding down on Chris' rapidly thickening cock, and Chris doesn't speaks, simply nods and pulls Peter close to him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.


End file.
